


All in a day's work

by twin_fics



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, deaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twin_fics/pseuds/twin_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The enterprise is in a diplomatic mission and, suddenly, everything goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in a day's work

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. My first Star Trek fic.

The day had started so good; he had eaten a delicious breakfast - a.k.a. something that, had he been present, would have made Bones yell at him for hours, - set a hot date with his mysterious and mouth-watering First Officer, - that Spock were unaware of the true nature of their meetings to play chess was irrelevant; he had broken up with Uhura and now Jim’s disguised attempts of seduction were fair game, – and the diplomatic mission scheduled for today promised to be brief and easy.

And then, how have everything gone so wrong in the short lapse of a few hours?

Jim tightened his grip on Spock, dragging the Vulcan increasingly heavy body close to him, “Spock, we need to hurry up, they’ve almost caught up with us.” Spock grunted, too weak to reply, and tried to quicken his pace. There were big dark rings under the Vulcan’s feverish eyes and his face had an unhealthy pallor. His skin felt cold – at least for a Vulcan, - and tremors ran up and down his body.

“Captain,” he panted painfully after a few minutes, “I do not think I can keep this pace for too long,” he coughed roughly, “consequently, your chances of escaping will be greatly increased if you leave me here and try to return to the Enterprise alone.” “Don’t even think of it!” protested Jim vehemently, “we’ll escape together or we won’t escape at all!” He changed his hold on Spock to put more of the Vulcan’s weight on him, “and save your breath trying to change my mind; you know I don’t believe in no-win scenarios,” he smirked infuriatingly at his First Officer, trying to conceal his growing panic. Spock didn’t reply to his words, but he didn’t try to make Jim let him go either so the human called it a win.

He looked around, desperate to find a place where they could hide from the aliens that had set an unexpected trap on them, killed their two security officers, poisoned Spock and destroyed the majority of their equipment, their phasers and communicators included.

Suddenly, his eyes fixed on a crack on the stone wall situated a few yards from them. “Look Spock! There is a crack on the stone wall! Maybe it leads to a cave where we can hide!” he exclaimed, pointing at the crack.

They slowly stumbled toward the hole and discovered that it led to a small cave with a dark and narrow tunnel in the back. Jim helped Spock to lean against the rough stone and tried to get his breath back. The Vulcan was trembling and would have slid down to the ground if it weren’t for Jim’s firm grip. 

Only a few minutes later, an angry voice sounded outside the cave, “Where are they? They can’t be too far away. Search around and find them! We need to catch the Vulcan before the poison of the dart loses its power!” the order was followed by the sound of someone searching around the bushes near the stone wall.

“We need to keep moving!” whispered Jim frantically and lifted the Vulcan to his unsecure legs. As they walked the tunnel down the sunlight started to become scarce and was gradually replaced by the faint light of the phosphorescent mold growing on the walls of the cave.

“There’s a cave here!” someone yelled in the distance. Soon they could hear the sound of several footsteps magnified by the echo of the cave.

“Damn!” swore Jim.

“Captain-”

“No! I won’t leave you behind!”

“No, listen! The cave… the cave is-” Spock’s frantic protest was interrupted by a deafening roar and Jim felt himself suddenly pushed away by the Vulcan. Before he had time to turn away and protest, the roof of the cave collapsed and something hard hit him in the head.

Everything turned black.

***

Jim woke up slowly, his head throbbing painfully. Disoriented, he tried to recall where he was and what had happened. With a startle, he remembered everything; the attack, Spock’s poisoning, the cave…

_SPOCK!_

Ignoring the agonizing pain radiating in waves from his head, he stood up, staggering like a drunkard, and looked around. The wall behind him had collapsed, blocking the path where they had come from. However, the cave’s roof collapse had also opened a crack on the wall in front of him, allowing the light of the sun enter the cave to show Jim the only thing he didn’t want to admit; he was alone in the cave.

Shouting his friend’s name time and time again, each time more desperately than the previous, he frantically searched around trying to find some trace of his First Officer.

Nothing…

He felt the panic grow inside him, threatening to engulf him completely. Spock couldn’t be dead… he couldn’t be!

_He hadn’t told him his true feelings yet…_

He was starting to hyperventilate when a small sound coming from the other side of the collapsed wall caught his attention.  “Spock? Is that you?” holding his breath, he waited a few seconds. “Spock?” he insisted when he got no reply. The strange sound repeated itself again a bit louder. It seemed as if some kind of cat was mewling behind the stones, its pitiable wails becoming more urgent with each passing second. Driven by the frantic sound, Jim began to dig a hole in the unstable wall, slowly dragging the bigger rocks away. His efforts were finally rewarded and he was able to crawl through the hole to the other side of the wall and have a look at the creature emitting the strange sounds.

Jim’s blue eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected sight in front of him; in the ground of the cave, wriggling and mewling inconsolably, there was a baby wrapped in a bundle of clothes that looked suspiciously like a science blue Starfleet uniform, – a Vulcan baby by the look of his pointed little ears, the characteristically slanted eyebrows and the green tinge of his flushed face. He gasped, shocked, unable to stop Spock’s name from escaping through his lips. At the sound of his voice, the baby turned his head toward him and fixed his big, brown eyes on him, his little face scrunched in a confused, almost panicked frown. Then, he extended his small hands towards Jim and cried, frustrated, when he couldn’t reach him.

_Spock? B-But how? Why?_

He felt tempted to pinch his arm to check if he was awake.

_Maybe this was the poison’s intended effect …? Or perhaps a strange side effect?... Who cares about how or why! The awesome thing is that he’s alive!_

Closing his eyes, Jim shook his head to fight against the powerful wave of relief that threatened to engulf him.

The baby wailed again and Jim snapped out of his stupor. “I’m coming, I’m coming!” he exclaimed and hurried up to pick up the baby from the rough, cold ground. As soon as his skin entered in contact with the baby he was bombarded with a myriad of images and feelings; confusion and panic being the most powerful among them.  Jim’s eyes widened in shock and he almost dropped the baby, but he fortunately stopped in time.

“Wow”, he whistled, looking at the small creature in his arms with surprise. The baby looked back at him and wriggled weakly, the feelings of confusion and panic still radiating from him in waves. Looking at the small, defenseless baby in his arms, Jim felt a wave of protectiveness towards him so powerful that he had to breathe deeply a few times to ease the tightness in his chest. He hugged the baby, rubbing small circles in his back and projecting feelings of calm and affection, “It’s ok, don’t worry Spock. I’ll take care of you,” he murmured against the top of the baby’s head, unable to stop himself from kissing his little, flushed forehead.

***

“Ok, the coast is clear,” murmured Jim, peering cautiously through the branches of the bush, “I guess they didn’t expect the collapse of the roof’s cave to meddle in their plans, right Spock?” he commented, glancing down at the baby tucked in the bag he had made using the Vulcan’s uniform. The baby’s only reply was a small, uninterested yawn followed by a series of slow, drowsy blinks; afterwards he snuggled closer to Jim and closed his eyes, his small head leaning on Jim’s heart. Jim felt his heart melt looking at the little Vulcan searching instinctively for the sound of his heart.

“Awww, aren’t you the cutest baby in the universe?” Jim cooed over the baby, unable to stop a big smile forming on his lips. He tenderly caressed the baby’s head, softly scratching the soft skin behind the little, ridiculously adorable, pointed ear and soon enough he was rewarded by a contented little purr coming from the baby. “I have to remember this killer move for when you came back to your normal size,” laughed Jim, looking down gleefully at the sleeping baby, “though I’m quite sure your reaction will be a bit different than this one.”

With a last loving caress, Jim stood up and left the refuge of the bushes, following the small path mountain down. He needed to find food for Spock – do Vulcans babies drink milk?, - a place to spend the night, preferably one indoors to fight against the lower temperatures the sunset will bring and, most importantly, some place from where he was able to contact the Enterprise and ask for help.

A few hours later, the Starfleet captain finally found what he was looking for, an isolated farm with an old barn annexed. He cautiously watched the farm bathed in the last rays of sun. The place looked almost deserted if it weren’t for the sounds of cattle coming from the barn and the occasional appearance of a farm worker carrying farming tools or hay bales into the barn. He waited patiently, hidden behind some bushes, until the moon appeared in the sky and he was sure the farm inhabitants were asleep. Meanwhile, the weather had become chilly and the baby, uncomfortable with the low temperature, had begun to wail softly and rub his face against Jim’s uniform, small tremors running up and down his little body. “Ok, I think I can’t postpone this any longer,” murmured Jim, rubbing the back of the baby to warm him up. He started to approach the farm cautiously.   

Ten minutes later, he was inside the barn, walking silently through the sleeping cattle, glad that the baby had stopped protesting now that the temperature was more acceptable for his Vulcan nature. He looked around and smiled broadly when he found the perfect place to make a bed for both of them.

“Wait for me here. It’ll just be a moment,” he murmured, putting the baby on a nearby hay bale. He grouped a few bales in a corner of the barn and spread over them the blankets he had found hanging in a hook behind the door. When everything was to his liking, he picked up the baby and showed him the result of his efforts with a satisfied smile. “Look!” he exclaimed with a flourish, “Our very own ‘love nest’!”

He glanced at the baby and had to make a double take when he found out the little Vulcan looking at him, unimpressed, his tiny right eyebrow arched in a painfully familiar expression. A few seconds later, the baby yawned and raised his hands to touch Jim’s face, possibly trying to communicate him some obscure need through his touch telepathy.

“Oh my God! Did you just use The Eyebrow with me? For real?!” Jim exclaimed, incredulous, “All the hours I spent trying to copy it and now I find out that it’s an inborn skill!”

The baby paid him no attention, focused on reaching him. When he finally achieved his purpose, Jim received a clear impression of hunger tinged with thirst. “Ok, ok, I get it, my little tyrant. I’ll try to procure you some milk from those animals,” Jim smiled, nuzzling the baby’s face.

He secured the baby on the improvised bed and turned around, facing the strange animals with a face of resolution, “You know, when I was young I was in charge of milking the cows,” he commented conversationally while he rolled up the sleeves of his uniform, “and I hated it; really, really hated it. You are so lucky I’m in love with you if not-”

 His mind caught up with his mouth and he slapped both hands over his mouth realizing what he had said. “I was joking, I promise! Please, forget I said anything!” he hurried up to exclaim, his eyes wide open looking anxiously at the baby.

The baby didn’t seem to have heard him and just looked him back with a blank expression. “Ok,” murmured Jim, mopping his brow with a sleeve, “he probably wasn’t paying me attention…” He faced again the animals, grimacing, “Time to put all those years in the farm to use!”

***

A distressing moan woke Jim up from his slumber. Startled, he fixed his eyes on the baby who was wriggling beside him, his little body shaking with pain. “Spock! Spock, what’s wrong?” he asked, terrified, picking up the baby. “It’s the milk? It didn’t agree with you?” he exclaimed, automatically measuring the baby’s temperature with his lips on the little forehead. When his lips touched the baby’s cold skin an excruciating pain flooded him. With a gasp, Jim moved the baby away from him.

Before he could utter another word, a sudden roar sounded outside the barn. “Come on! They must be somewhere around here!”

“Damn! Why now?” swore Jim, looking around frantically for a place to hide. His eyes fixed on a small cupboard in the opposite corner of the barn. _“It’s too small for an adult man to hide, but maybe that makes them overlook it in their search,”_ though Jim, desperate. “I’m going to hide you in that cupboard,” he murmured in the baby’s ear, carefully avoiding entering in contact with the suffering baby’s skin. Right now, he couldn’t afford the distraction of the agonizing pain flooding him again.

He put the baby inside the cupboard and closed the wooden door. He didn’t like the idea of leaving Spock behind, and liked it even less knowing the immense pain he was suffering in that moment, but he didn’t have other choice. “Please be ok,” he murmured. Then, he silently approached the wooden door of the barn, opening a small gap to peer outside.

The aliens had returned, who knew how they had found them again so soon. This time they were carrying other weapons apart from the phasers and looked determined to find them. _“I can’t let them catch me here… I must distract them and lure them as far away as possible from the barn and Spock.”_

Taking advantage of one of the aliens’ moment of absentmindedness, he left the barn, silently closing the door behind him, and sought shelter behind a nearby pile of crates. From that place, the moved stealthy using everything in the farm to get more and more far away from the barn. He was lucky until one of the aliens turned around in the wrong moment and caught him trying to reach the forest. Jim started to run, dashing madly through the trees. The aliens yelled and set off in pursuit of him. Suddenly, he felt a scorching heat in his back and his body got rigid. He fell to the forest ground and tumbled a few times, unable to protect his face from the branches and the small rocks.

“Well, well. Look what we got here!” he heard a voice gloating behind him; “We finally caught one of our elusive guys.” The alien turned Jim roughly and cast him a sinister smile. “Rope him,” he ordered his men, “the stun effects will pass soon and we don’t want him to escape again."

***

“Where is the Vulcan?” asked menacingly the boss of the aliens, looking at Jim in the eyes.

“He died when the cave collapsed,” the Human answered, looking icily back to the alien.

“You’re lying to protect him,” replied the boss with a knowing smirk, “but don’t worry, I’ll soon make you change your mind, Blondie.”  The alien made a sign to one of his men and the henchman approached one of the air-vehicles. He came back a few seconds later, carrying some kind of ugly-looking tool which he held out to his boss.

“Look,” the alien commented looking at the tool with an evil smile, “this is one of the most wonderful weapons in the world. When this beauty touches you, you feel as if ten red-hot irons were carving a hole in your body and, what’s even better, the next time it touches you the pain multiplies exponentially. Needless to say that if it touches you non-stop you’ll suffer the greatest pain in the world and, you know what, it won’t kill you… just destroy your sanity with exquisite agony,” he laughed maniacally.

He glanced at Jim and smiled, “So Blondie, are you going to tell us where your Vulcan buddy is?” Jim glared at him defiantly. “Ok, let’s see how high your pain tolerance is,” without further warning the alien touched Jim’s arm with the spear-like weapon. A scream, loud and shrill, ripped out Jim’s throat and he instinctively tried to recoil and move away from his tormentor. However, the ropes that tied him, made it impossible for him to escape. He collapsed on the crate, gasping painfully, trying to bring some air into his lungs through his constricted throat.

“Hey Baby, was that as good for you as it was for me?” the alien scoffed at the trembling Human while his goons laughed echoing him. Jim took a few more deep breaths, trying to stop his body from trembling and the bile from rising in his throat. When he felt slightly better, he looked at the alien with a smirk of disdain, “Oh, I don’t mean to be rude… _Baby_ , but my friend Bones has given me enemas more painful than this.”  

His cocky words were followed by the guffaw of one of the alien’s henchmen; too stupid to realize that laughing at your boss when he’s carrying a deadly weapon wasn’t one of the best ideas in the world. The face of the alien boss turned yellow with rage and making a brusque movement he disintegrated the stupid fool with a shot of his phaser. The rest of the aliens froze, staring at his boss dumbly. When the boss turned around to look at Jim, his expression was murderous, “I see that there is no way to reason with you, _Blondie_ ,” he spat the last word with open loathing, “therefore, I won’t bother. You’ll soon be eager to tell us everything. Ha! You’ll even _beg_ us to let you tell us everything!”

With those words the alien hit the Human in the temple with the spear. Jim howled like a wounded animal and fell on the ground writhing in agony; his whole _world reduced_ to nothing but a burning hell of pain and misery.

“ _And with that you have signed your death warrant._ ” A voice, colder than ice and imbued with deadly calmness, sounded behind the circle of aliens. They turned around brusquely and faced a vision that froze the blood in their veins; it was as if the God of all deaths had come down from the skies to punish them.

 _The true nature of a Vulcan, unleashed_.

The vision pierced them with his scorching eyes, as dark and unmerciful as black holes.

With a movement faster than the eye, the Vulcan shot the alien’s henchmen, disintegrating them in the fraction of a second. The boss looked at him with his ugly face contorted in shock and fear, “Y-You…” Before he could utter another word, the Vulcan stunned him, a dark promise shining in his eyes.

Jim couldn’t hear anything, couldn’t see anything; only feel the unmerciful waves of pain hitting him time and time again. He was lost in a universe of agony.

_Do not worry T’hy’la, from now on I will take care of thee._

After those strange words, the unbearable pain stopped, leaving Jim floating in a refreshing pool, as if he were in a miraculous oasis in the middle of an unforgiving desert. He felt surrounded by calmness, protection and _love_.

_Rest now, T’hy’la. I will be waiting for thee when thee arise from thy slumber._

Spock rose from his place beside his Captain, his hand caressing lovingly the sweated face of the Human, who was now resting calmly.

He turned around and fixed his eyes on the terrified alien, “I will not kill you, if that is what you fear,” he promised the alien icily, “but I promise you that you will regret your actions… for the rest of your life,” he affirmed darkly, walking towards him. He kneeled beside the paralyzed alien and picked up the spear-like weapon that had slipped from his hand when he had been stunned.

The pupils of the alien dilated with fear but he just could look with growing horror, how the Vulcan purposely positioned the spear over him. When he finished his preparations, the Vulcan fixed his icy eyes on the alien and whispered, _“Hey Baby, is this going to be as good for you as it is going to be for me?”_

Spock dropped the spear on the alien’s chest.

***

Jim woke up disoriented. Around him everything was white and sterile. _Sickbay?_ He blinked a few times and slowly sat up.

“Hey Jimbo, how are you feeling?” McCoy opened the curtain separating the bed Jim was using from the rest of the room.

“I’ve been better,” replied Jim, loosening up his stiff neck. The doctor snorted, raising an eyebrow ironically and the gesture made Jim remember something, “Hey, Bones. Did you know that Spock’s skill to give us The Eyebrow is an inborn skill? I have it on good authority that he is able to do it since he was a little baby.” Bones stared at him incredulously, “Ok, that settles it; time for another battery of tests.”

“But Bones, don’t be like that!” protested Jim, making a face, “I think I’ve been here long enough… Look! I’m totally recovered!” he exclaimed, bouncing on the bed.

“But Jim,” replied McCoy, imitating Jim’s tone, “Why don’t let the one who has a medical degree decide that?” he asked, putting a hand on Jim’s shoulder and forcing him to lean back on the bed.

The curtain opened and Spock entered the room. The Vulcan looked at them, his face blank. “Captain, Doctor,” he greeted both men with a small nod and put himself in front of the bed, placing his hands behind his back in his usual pose.

Jim smiled brightly at him, “Wassup man?”

Spock’s right eyebrow climbed a few notches towards his hairline. “Captain, my physiognomy, characterized among other things by higher temperature, copper-based blood, pointed ears and different organ layout, makes evident that the term ‘man’ cannot be applied to me,” deadpanned the Vulcan, making Jim laugh and Bones leave the room murmuring something about green-blooded hobgoblins that took every word too literally.

“Captain, I came to report you on the success of the diplomatic mission in Tythta and the trade agreement established with them, which will provide the Starfleet with abundant resources of dilithium.”

Jim’s smile broadened. “Another victory for the Enterprise!” he exclaimed pumping a fist in the air. “Ow,” he exclaimed a few seconds later, grimacing. “Don’t tell Bones about this,” he ordered Spock, rubbing his shoulder.

“It is my duty as your First Officer to inform the doctor if your recovery is not complete, Captain,” replied the Vulcan.

Jim made a careless movement dismissing Spock’s words. “And how are you, Spock?” he asked, remembering the pain the Vulcan baby had transmitted him the last time he saw him.

“I am functional,” was the reply of his First Officer.

Jim made a face, missing how easy was to understand Spock when he was a baby. As if the Vulcan had read his thoughts, Spock straightened his posture and looked at Jim.

“Captain, I want to thank you for taking care of me when I was unable to perform my duties,” Jim started to interrupt him when Spock raised a hand to stop him, “and I want to apologize for the unforgivable act of forcing my thoughts and sensorial perceptions on you. My only excuse is that Vulcan babies had little or no control over their telepathic abilities.”

“Don’t worry Spock, that’s what friends are for,” replied Jim with a smile.

“I also want to apologize for not being able to honor your request of forgetting your love confession. Since Vulcans have eidetic memory it is impossible for me to forget anything.”

Hearing those words, Jim blushed deeply. “Umm, ok… thanks for telling me… I think…” he murmured, nervously wetting his lips. Then, he gulped and fixed his blue eyes on the Vulcan, “B-But you know that this doesn’t change anything, right? I’m not going to suddenly change my behavior towards you. I’ll keep my feelings to myself and make sure that they don’t burden-”

His words of reassurance were suddenly interrupted by a pair of dry lips on his own moist lips. He widened his eyes, shocked.

“And if I want for your behavior towards me to change?” whispered Spock after moving slightly away, his dark brown eyes fixed on Jim with a warm expression of affection.

Jim blinked repeatedly, still in shock. Slowly, the shock lessened and an unstoppable smile started to grow in his lips. “And what kind of changes are we talking about, Mr. Spock?” he asked cockily.

“Do not worry Captain, I will endeavor myself to explain those changes to you _in detail_ ,” replied drily the Vulcan, the brightness of his eyes betraying his serious tone.

“Then, I think you’ve found your man.” With those words, Jim put a hand behind Spock’s nape and started to kiss him passionately. The Vulcan replied with equal passion.

Suddenly, Jim remembered something and, moving his hand from Spock’s nape to one of his pointed ears, he started to scratch the smooth skin situated behind the ear softly. A loud purr accompanied his action and Jim couldn’t stop his lips from curbing up, showing his delight.

 _That action is very pleasant, T’hy’la._ Spock’s voice purred in Jim’s mind while the Vulcan tilted his head to give him more access.

They kept kissing heatedly without paying attention to the sound of the curtain opening behind them and the choked gasp that followed it. “My poor eyes!” they heard McCoy exclaim indignantly, “all the bleach in the universe won’t be able to erase _that_ image from my mind!” the doctor shouted, hurriedly closing the curtain in his hasty flight.

Jim felt how Spock grinned evilly against his lips.


End file.
